Senator Haydel Goravvus
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Old Republic, Lhosan Industries The product of a liaison between a Human businessman and a Hamadryas serving girl, Goravvus saw racial injustice on Taris firsthand. Unable to gain a formal education, Goravvus spends his youth in the Lhosan Industries Swoop Racer factory in Machineville. Needing money during a labor action, the teenage Goravvus accepts payment from management to help break the strike, bringing him to the attention of corporate management. Such a wily, hungry young schemer is bound to go places. He does, and a corporate hatchet-man is born. Goravvus spends the next third of a century traveling the galaxy for Lhosan Industries, undercutting regulations, blackmailing suppliers, and sabotaging competitors. The pinnacle of Goravvus's achievements- or so he thinks- comes when he helps Lhosan and other corporations use bribery to gain Taris's admission into the Republic. His reward: Taris's new Senate seat. Many in Upper City society chafe at a mixed-Species Senator, and that is all right with Goravvus. He has won. But the Senate changes Goravvus for the better. This lifelong loner finds a family in the people of Taris. He openly challenges the business interests that put him in power, earning the scorn of Lhosan Chairbeing and former friend, Jervo Thalien. When civil order on Taris collapses, Goravvus disappears in shame, but the invasion of Taris by Mandalorians offers a chance for redemption. In the Lower City, Goravvus organizes the remains of the planetary security force into The Taris Resistance. Goravvus's political skills are helpful as he forges an alliance with The Hidden Beks and blackmails aid from Thalien. When Taris ultimately falls, Goravvus escapes to the Republic, where the exiled Senator becomes a popular figure espousing the cause of people living on occupied worlds and providing funds for private efforts to rescue refugees. Senator Haydel Goravvus Statistics (CL 13) Medium Near-Human Nonheroic 3/Scoundrel 5/Corporate Agent 4/Noble 3 Force Points: 2 Initiative: '+6, 'Competitive Edge; Senses: '''Perception: +13 '''Languages: '''Basic, Gamorrean, Hamadryas, High Galactic, Huttese, Ithorian, Kedorzhan, Ryl Defenses Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 28 Hit Points: 41, Damage Threshold: 22 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +9 (1d4+5) Ranged: Sporting Blaster Pistol +10 (3d4+6) Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grab: '''+9 '''Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Competitive Drive, Coordinate (+1), Executive Leadership (2/Encounter), Fool's Luck, Gimmick, Inspire Confidence Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 9, Constitution 8, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 13, Charisma 16 'Talents: Competitive Drive, Competitive Edge, Coordinate (+1), Fool's Luck, Gimmick, Inspire Confidence, Master Slicer Feats: Improved Defenses, Linguist, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Use Computer), Skill Training (Gather Information), Skill Training (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Training (Knowledge (Technology)), Skill Training (Perception), Skill Training (Persuasion), Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +15, Gather Information +20, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +20, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +15, Knowledge (Technology) +15, Mechanics +15, Perception +13, Persuasion +20, Stealth +11, Use Computer +20 (May reroll to Improve Access, may keep better result) Possessions: Sporting Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Code Cylinder, Datapad Category:Near-Humans